Final Destination Versi Naruto
by Noella Ardath
Summary: Ini cerita iseng.... Lucu-lucuan, buat ngilangin stres!


**Noel datang lagi!!!!!!!**

**Padahal 'Sai dkk mencari cinta' aja belon selesei... tapi pengen buat fic ini~~~~**

Seperti biasa... Humor...

**Disclaimer : Ya, Masashi Kishimoto sensei.... Iya... Hiks....**

* * *

.Jeng...

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, anak2 Konoha dan Suna mw liburan ke pulau kapuk. Untuk menghemat biaya, mereka naek delman yang disumpel-sumpelin berpuluh-puluh penumpang.

"Aaaaahhh!!! Chouji! Itu jempol tangan gue!! Kalo mw injak jempol kaki dong!".

"Sai! Itu kepala gue!!!".

"Kiba!!! Gue jangan digigit!!".

"AAAAHHH! Psycho lo Shin!".

"Udah ah! Gue naek kudanya aja!".

Begitulah, suasana yang sangat sumpek di dalam delman. Alhasil si Lee pun naek kuda bang Delman yang ada di paling depan.

Tiba-tiba, tokoh utama kita, Naruto merinding merasakan sesuatu. "Gaar! Lo ngerasain ngga'?". Kata Naruto sepenuh hati (sepenuh hati?) kepada sobat sejatinya setelah Sasuke.

"Iya! gue ngerasain! Lo kentut ya Nar?".

"Bukan itu beler! Gue merinding". Jawab Naruto dengan sabar menghadapi temannya ini. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk yang melintasi mereka dengan bacaan, 'Hati-Hatilah! Eek Kuda Bisa Menjadi Hal yang BESAR!!', truk itu adalah truk pupuk olahan.

Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dan mendengarkan lagu dari hapenya.

'Naik delman istimewa kududk di muka...'. Naruto Mengganti lagunya, '....Crush On you....(Crush, Mandy Moore)'.

Delman? Crush?

"Gaar, perasaan gue ngga' enak! Turun aja yok!".Naruto mengajak Gaara turun. "Ih! Ogah ah! Lo begadang lagi ya tadi malem! Udah gue bilang kaga' usah begadang juga!".

"Ngga'! Tapi perasaan gua murni kaga' enak!".

Tiba-tiba si Kuda berontak-berontak.

"Pak kusir! Kudanya kenapah????". Tanya Lee yang sedang duduk di kuda.

"Aduh!! Kenapa inih???". Pak kusirnya nyaut, juga kaga' tau apa yang terjadi.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIEK!!!". Bunyi sang kuda".

"Lapar kali!". Kata Kankurou disertai anggukan oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Kebelet kawin ngga' tuh?". Sahut Ino disertai anggukan dari Kiba dan Shino.

"Jatoh cinta kali!". Kata Sai ngga' mau kalah yang disertai anggukan oleh Sakura Temari, Ten-ten, dan Ayame

"Kecucuk paku ngga' tuh kakinya???". Tiba-tiba Neji menyahut disambut dengan anggukan dari Chouji.

"Ngga' tuh! Dia pasti laper!". Kankurou mulai panas.

"Mana mungkin! Liat, perutnya aja gendut, masa dia lapar sih! Udah musim kawin tuh!". Ino tak mau kalah (kalah panas?)

"Jatoh cinta itu ngeliat Lee!". Sai menunjuk Lee yang berada di atas sang kuda. "Anjrit lo!". Kata Lee.

"Periksa dulu kakinya! Pasti kecucuk paku!". Neji mulai berani. "Neji, kaki kuda emang sengaja dicucuk pake paku". Kata Kiba. "Oh? Kok ngga' ada yang beritahu gue?". Kiba menatap Neji, '_kenapa mesti ada yg beri tahu elo?_'. Batin Kiba.

Sedangkan si kuda pada saat itu sebenernya lagi kebelet be'ol. 'Astagfirullah! Dimana sii ada WC? orang-orang ini ribut banget lagi! Kaya' kuda aja teriak-teriak', pikir si kuda.

Ternyata disitu ada sebuah WC umum bertuliskan 'BOKER CUMA RP 180!!!'.

Si kuda tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung berlari menuju WC dan menabrak WC umum itu!

PRAAAAAANGGG!!!!

"AAAAAKKKHHH!!!!!".

-

-

"AAKH!". Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah truk bertuliskan ' 'Hati-Hatilah! Eek Kuda Bisa Menjadi Hal yang BESAR!!', lewat.

Naruto mengambil hapenya dan memutar lagu, 'naik delman istemewa kududuk di muka'. Lalu iapun dengan panik mengganti lagunya, '....crush on you..'.

"Gaar! Kita mesti keluar dari delman ini!!!!!". Naruto menggoncang tubuh Gaara. "Ogah ah! Nar, lo be".

"Ngga'! Gue kaga' begadang! Kita mesti keluar dari delman ini sekarang!!!". Naruto memotong kata-kata Gaara.

"Pak! Pak kusir! Berenti!!! STOP!!!". Pak kusir pun menyetop delmannya.

"Kenape? Kok delmannya disuruh setop?". Tanya sang kusir. "Kita mesti keluar dari delman ini!!! Kuda itu salah makan tadi pagi! Bentar lagi dia pasti sakit perut dan sesak boker lalu dia akan menabrak WC umum! Kita mesti keluar!!!!". Teriak Naruto.

"Woy, Gaar! Temen lo rusak tuh! Baikin dulu sonoh". Teriak Kiba.

"Mesti dirukiah dulu ntuh! Rukiah!". Celetuk Sai.

"Shino! Rukiah Naruto sono!". Neji (seenaknya) menyuruh Shino.

"Temennya nih makhluk gila turun dong!". Titah Sakura.

"Eh, kita semua kan temennya". Tambah Ino.

"Yang biasa ngurusin kalo dia kumat aja!". Kata Tenten.

"Adouw! Hati-hati dong turunnya!". Teriak Shikamaru kesakitan.

Dan begitulah... Terjadi keributan disana-sini....

Terkumpulah orang-orang terpilih yang mesti turun : Naruto, Lee, Gaara, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Shino dan Chouji turun.

"Kenapa gue ikutan turun?". Tanya Chouji.

"Elo kebanyakan korupsi tempat sih!". Celetuk Kankurou.

"Anjrit lu Kan!". Chouji pun murka, "Pak kusir! Jalan cepet!". Sergah Kankurou.

"Shino kan turun buat rukiah Naruto, Chouji turun buat ngurangin korupsi, nah gue buat apa?". Tanya Sasuke. (author : Ih, suka-suka saya kan! Kan saya yang buat cerita) Sasuke sweat drop.

"Tunggu pak kusir! Jangan!!! SETOOOPP!!!!".

Terlambat... si kuda mulai ngamuk-ngamuk, bahasa kerennya, berserk.

Lalu si kuda menuju sebuah WC umum.

PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHHHH!!!!!!".

-

-

Setelah kejadian na'as itu, mereka bersepuluh pun dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk diminati keterangan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa lolos dari kejadian itu?". Tanya sang polisi, alhasil semua orang pun melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Saya... saya melihatnya pak".

"Melihat? Melihat apa?".

"Entahlah, saya merasa melihat kejanggalan-kejanggalan, tanda-tanda dan ciri-cirinya. Semuanya tergambar jelas di kepala saya". Jawab Naruto.

"Hmm....". Si polisi pun mencatat, 'Uzumaki Naruto, berbakat menjadi dokter hewan karena bisa melihat ciri-ciri kuda yang lagi diare'.

"Oke saya akan menanyakan beberapa hal lalu kalian boleh pergi".

Setelah selang beberapa menit dan pertanyaan... Mereka pun pulang dalam keadaan syok.....

Syok? Kenapa bisa syok?

"Gila tuh polisi! Masa' dia nanyain nomor telpon gue!'. Sasuke berkata jijik. "Bisa aja buat penyelidikan Sas! Su'uzon nih lo!". Lee menanggapi. "Mending deh Sas, cuma dimintai nomor telpon, dia ngedip-ngedip gitu ke gue! Eh, grepe-grepe gue lagi". Kata Gaara.

Jelas aja semuanya syok.......

-

-

Naruto menatap surat kabar hari ini yang baru saja dibacanya.

'KECELAKAAN DI WC 180, 25 TEWAS'.

Disitu terpampang foto temen-temennya dan dia sebelum mereka naek delman. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus membuat Naruto merinding. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu dari hapenya.

'Is it Over yet? I don't think so' -Dork never say die, peewee...

Belum berkhir????

Naruto menatap fotonya dan teman-temannya. Ia menyadari hal yang janggal, temen-temennya, kecuali ia dan 9 temen yang turun, berteduh saat berfoto jadi rada-rada item.

Lalu pensil yang berada di samping surat kabar tertiup angin sehingga menunjuk foto Chouji yang ditimpa bayangan berbentuk cincin

Naruto pun langsung menelpon Gaara.

"Gaar! Cepat ke rumah Chouji... sekarang!".

-

-

TO BE CONTINUE...

**Bagaimana???**

**Pasti aneh!!!!**

**Kekekekekekekkekekekekekekeke.**

**Tiba-tiba saya pengen buat ini gara-gara nonton final destination dari 1-4 lagi.**

**Review! Makin banyak review, makin cepert saya lanjutin!**


End file.
